


Ice Skating

by Carsinning



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: MC learns how to ice skate with Jaehee's help.





	Ice Skating

"Alright, come on and try again, don't try to move as much this time" Jaehee urged, gesturing towards herself to MC, who kept on falling on the ice. 

MC had never been ice skating before so Jaehee took it upon herself to take and teach her. It was going okay aside from all the falling that she did when not holding onto the wall. 

"I don't think I can manage to stay up.." she sighed, crawling over to the side wall to bring herself back to a standing position. She was holding onto the ledge for dear life, as if she would fall into another dimension if she let go. 

Jaehee skated over to her and reached out to grab her hands, steadying her.

"Have you ever gone roller blading before?" She asked 

MC took a second and thought about it, she had but she was a kid when did "Yeah.. it was a long time ago though, I don't remember how" she replied.

Jaehee nodded, satisfied with the response "okay, well the mechanics are basically the same. The way you move is by pushing outward with your legs, not forward and back in a straight line" she explained as best she could.  
"Watch" she stated and let go of her friend's hands, demonstrating how to do it by skating to the middle of the rink and coming back. 

MC watched how she moved her legs and built up the confidence to try it out herself. When Jaehee returned, she let go of the wall and held out her arms to balance herself. She pushed off with one leg; proud of herself that she didn't fall right then and there. When she slowed down, she pushed off with her other leg. What she forgot was how to stop and ended up panicking, causing her to slip and fall again. 

Jaehee gasped and rushed over to her, kneeling beside her "Are you alright?" She asked, concern and worry lacing her voice. 

MC just laughed of the tiny bit of pain she felt and the embarrassment "Yeah, I'm fine. Just uhh, forgot how to use my legs for a second.." 

Jaehee gave her a soft smile before helping her up "Well, you did great otherwise" she praised and took her hand "I'll help you through the rest of it." 

MC mirrored her friends smile and nodded lightly "That sounds good to me" she agreed, letting Jaehee lead them around the rink.


End file.
